The Severus Snape Story
by EpicPotterFanatic12
Summary: This is just a Fan Fiction about Snape's life from boyhood to adulthood :
1. Too Young

_What's the point? I'm going to be in this house alone forever. My own parents don't want me, especially my Father. I thought people had children to love them. And why am I different from everyone else? Mom always tells me I'm different. Is that why I have no friends? I feel like no one at school understands me. I've been wishing every night that someone will move in close to us that understands me. I want to know what it's like to have a best friend. _"Severus wash up it's time for dinner Honey!" _My sweet sweet Mother. If only you would explain, answer my questions. But at nine, you tell me I am still to young. _Severus pulled himself off of the porch, taking in the last bit of the beautiful sunset he would see for the night, setting his thoughts aside to go get ready for dinner.

Dinner was the same as it was every night. Mom would ask Dad how his day at work was, and he would complain about all the "stupid" people. Then mom would get kind of mad, because she asked him not to use words like that around me so I didn't turn into a hooligan; whatever that is. Tonight though it was different, usually the small fight would subside and he would continue his story and mom would listen contently while I fumbled around with my dinner. Dad didn't continue with his story, instead he leaned forward into the table and looked my mother straight in the eyes and said "he's going to turn into something much worse than a hooligan if you let him go to that damned school!" My mother was taken aback by what he had said, as was I because this was the first time I had heard about this school my father was speaking of. My mother straightened up in her chair and calmly told my father "Tobias, we will not have this conversation right now." After that I started getting lost, it was a screaming match back and forth, almost as if they were playing verbal ping pong. "Well Eileen! WHEN will we have this conversation? Every time I try to bring it up it's never the right time for you! Is that because you still can't give me a good fight on why we should send our boy to some freak school so he can become some menace to society!" He screamed. "Toby!" my mother looked at him with pleading eyes, not wanting to argue in front of me. "Don't Toby me! We are having this conversation now! Before you know it he'll be getting mail from that circus you like to call a school! I will not have any child of mine going to a school were they encourage you to become a freak!" My mother, on the verge of tears, like she often was when my father was home, grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the living room making sure to slam the dinning room door as hard as she could. "Mommy what was dad talking about? A school? Mail?" I questioned, hoping I wouldn't get her standard answer to everything that concerns me. "Honey" she took my face in her hands and got down to my level "this is something we will talk about" and I cut her off, tired of hearing this every time I asked a question "it when you're older. Mom, you say that every time I ask you a question! How much longer 'til I am old enough?" and my mother with her mysterious soothing ways blinked those beautiful blue eyes at me and whispered "soon enough my love, soon enough."


	2. Who's that Girl?

Severus woke up the following morning going through his standard morning procedure. Shower, eat, get dressed and find out what the long summer day had waiting for him with a walk around the neighbourhood. On this morning though, it would be no normal walk out around Spinners End because there was another new neighbour moving in, he was used to this though. People moved in and out of his neighbourhood all the time, they used these houses as temporary homes for adult couples with no children because most of the houses were run down and needed serious renovation. A few houses had found owners willing to put the time and money into renovations, but they were all older people whose children were off on their own.

He ignored the moving truck and started on his normal path, but was stopped when he saw a girl looking to be about his age come running out of the house. She was yelling about someone named Petunia, but Severus couldn't concentrate on what the girl was saying. _Who is this girl? _was all he could think. He felt something bubbling inside of him, nothing he had ever felt before, it wasn't the anger or sadness he was used to feeling. It was something that lifted his heart and left him confused. Severus was a logical boy, even at nine years old, if he couldn't figure something out he often tried to ignore it. After spending a short time trying to figure out this feeling he continued walking not wanting to dwell on that odd experience. As he began to pass the girl's house though she waved frantically at him with a smile as wide as the Nile river on her face. He gave his best attempt at a smile and waved back awkwardly at this girl that he didn't know. She started to walk towards him, smile still on her face, but then her mother called her to come inside and help her with something. She raced to the doorway and then turned around and looked at him for a moment then started smiling; wondering why she was smiling he looked himself up and down and realized he had a smile on his face. The first genuine smile since he was maybe six years old; confusion came to his face while he wondered why he was sitting her smiling at this girl whose name he didn't even know. She giggled at his expression and walked inside her new house leaving Severus standing outside her home very confused. He continued walking, trying to decipher what had just happened with this girl. _Who was that? What was that feeling? Why was I smiling? Can this girl be staying here? _He continued thinking as he walked into the silent morning scene laid out before him.


	3. Light of Hart

Severus was swinging on the playground near his home when at last he had taken himself out of thought about the girl. He finally realized that it had been an entire day he had spent down here, going back into his memory, trying to replicate the feelings of happiness his family and him had once had. He had remembered the first time his parents, once so in love, had taken him to the Zoo. It was the first time that they had gone on a family outing that he would remember for the rest of his life. They saw the monkeys, the lions, tigers and bears but one animal had stuck out to him the most; unlike most little boys Severus did not enjoy the loud apes, or the tall curious giraffes. It was the calm, quiet family of dear resting in their pen. His father urged they move on from them but Severus had felt a strong connection with them and wanted to hop into the pen to be with them. It was like love at first sight for him, as soon as he looked into the eyes of the doe a feeling welled in him that would not be explained to anyone until much later. That was the first, and last truly happy time Severus had remembered with his family. Since then Severus had started absorbing and realizing the growing discontent his parents had used to form a gap between each other; although they tried not to let it affect their boy it did.


End file.
